


Put our differences aside

by Kirastes



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Connor Deserves Happiness, Father-Son Relationship, M/M, Oneshot, Poor Connor, Post-good ending, Redemption Gavin, Torture, Violence, anti-android violence, gavin is not entirely an asshole, rated M for cursing, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-30
Updated: 2018-07-30
Packaged: 2019-06-18 15:48:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15489276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kirastes/pseuds/Kirastes
Summary: Gavin goes to hang out with some of his anti-android buddies. He expects some alcohol and stress relief. What he doesn't expect is the android tied up and bound to be someone he knows.





	Put our differences aside

Another shitty day.

Just another shitty day following a mass amounts of shitty days in the past few months. Ever since the success of the android revolution and deviants were deemed equal in every legal way, crime has almost doubled. Just today, Gavin had to break up an anti-android protest turned violent and got socked in the jaw. He also had to deal with fuckface Hank Anderson after he tossed a sideways comment at his plastic pet. Gavin heaved a frustrated sigh as he unlocked the door to his apartment. 

Not even a year ago it was considered controversial to have an android investigate other androids. Now, it was a norm to receive android ‘homicides’ alongside human ones. How could it even be considered homicide if it wasn’t even alive to begin with? Fuckin androids.

Gavin pulled his DPD hoodie off of his shoulders and tossed it lazily at the back of his couch. His orange tabby with black markings that made it look like he had a mustache, Mewt (yes, a stupid name one of his nieces gave it. Gavin decided to keep it anyways. He did look like a Mewt), jumped onto his jacket begging for attention. Gavin ran his hand down the cat’s back a couple times to satisfy the feline before heading over to the fridge for a beer. 

He entered the kitchen, but stopped short of the fridge when his phone dinged in his pocket. He never did get around to setting specific text tones to specific people, so it could be Jeffery texting him to come in to a late case. If that were true, then he couldn’t start drinking just yet. 

“Jesus fucking christ.” He muttered under his breath, lacking the bitterness that was usually laced in his words. 

He yanked the phone from his pocket and looked over the screen for the sender. His features softened slightly as he looked over the name before tapping on the text conversation. They hadn’t texted for several months now.

Dave: Yo Gav

Dave: We havnt talked in a bit you wanna come hang out?

Gavin heaved a sigh.

Gavin: You know I can’t do that shit anymore 

Dave: tess and John r here. Were not doing anyhting like we used to. just chillin

He didn’t respond for a while. Looking down at his phone in thought. It was true that he hadn’t hung around them in a while, but he really couldn’t anymore. Especially with androids being deemed legal citizens, they’d have harsher repercussions for what they did. 

Dave: were just having a bit of fun. We got booze and everything.

Maybe it would be nice just to hang out with them for a bit--take the edge off. Plus, he did miss Tess, even though he didn’t want to admit it.

Gavin: The usual spot?

Dave: yep

His thumbs waited above the screen for a few more moments before they quickly typed a response and he shoved the phone back into his front pocket.

Gavin: k. See u in 10.

***

It didn’t take long for Gavin to get out the door seeing he had just only taken his jacket off. He was out the door and in the car in under a minute. Rock music played almost silently in the background as he drove. 

Androids nowadays showed humanity. They didn’t look or act dull anymore. Hell, they developed their own personalities and everything. He’d even seen those changes in Connor, even though he’d hate to admit it. The android that previously sat like he had a stick up his ass and couldn’t hold a smile now talked animatedly and cracked jokes of his own. The android had decorated his desk with plants and even a picture of him, Hank and Sumo in the snow. 

Gavin asked himself from time to time if androids were like people--if they felt and thought like him. But those were only in times of severe intoxication. Androids can’t feel. They could never feel. Pieces of fucking plastic.

But every time he’d see an android laugh or cry or--

No. No, that’s stupid. You’re not going soft, Gavin, shut up.

His hand flung itself to the radio knob and he turned the music up. He shook his head and continued the drive towards the slums, thoughts focused on the music.

***

He sat in the abandoned office building parking lot for a moment before twisting the key in the ignition. The car shut off and so did the music. He felt a small amount of stress. He didn’t know why.

Shaking his head, he exited the car to be greeted by Dave. The guy’s dressing style wasn’t far from Gavin’s. He was fitted with a T-shirt, jeans and a loose hoodie. 

“Good ta see ya, Gav.” Dave smiled and extended a hand. Gavin smiled, although hesitantly, and grabbed his hand. They both leaned forward and bumped shoulders. An informal and friendly greeting. Gavin felt weird doing it. He hadn’t done it in a while.

“You too, Dave,” He pulled back and shoved his hand back into his hoodie’s pocket. He opened his mouth to talk before his eyes trailed down to the man’s hands, stained with thirium. His mouth slowly closed before he opened it again. His voice was laced with some sort of unease, “Where’re the others?”

“Inside with the booze” Dave’s hand came up to point a thumb at the building behind him. After Gavin didn’t respond, Dave’s gaze fell on his own hand. His smile faltered.

“C’mon, dude. You said we weren’t doin’ this.” Gavin said with disappointment.

“I know, I know,” Dave shook his head, “It’s just one. You don’t gotta do anythin’.”

“You _do_ know I’m a cop, right?” Gavin crossed his arms.

“That hasn’t stopped you before.” Dave bit back. Gavin didn’t respond.

Gavin hung around these people, yes. These people were anti-android, yes. He’s taken a bat to several androids, yes. But, he’s never made one shut down before. Just used them to take some anger out. Dave shut down every one Gavin didn’t.

“Fine--but I ain’t hitting it.” Gavin huffed and started walking towards the entrance they mostly used. Gavin remembers Dave talking about this place a couple years back and inviting him for the first time. Most of the glass office windows were intact back then. 

“Yeah, yeah.” Dave huffed.

“How’d you get it all the way out here anyways?” Gavin’s brow pinched together, “Deviants aren’t as compliant as they were before.”

Dave shrugged, “Fuckers really like animals. Just gotta put some of those distress calls that hunters use on loop and they come runnin’.” He kicked some of the glass on the ground out of his path as he went through the hole, Gavin following, “Shithead came running as soon as we started it.” He ended with a laugh.

Gavin just nodded. Somehow that sent a pang of...something...through his stomach. No...no it didn’t. Probably just the takeout from earlier hurting his stomach. You know how tacos are. 

“We drug it around with the car for a bit, so it’s in pretty bad shape,” He commented as they came into view of the android, “Doesn’t look like any normal model. Stupid shithead still has its LED, though.” It’s back was facing them and it’s head was down, wisps of brown hair all that could be seen. It wore a torn button-up that was splattered with thirium and a navy blue suit coat that he assumed was the android lay dirtied and battered on the ground beside it. Tess, a blonde wearing a leather jacket, and John, a muscley guy with a tank top, were laughing at something before they noticed Gavin.

Gavin tore his eyes off the android and focused on his friends. 

“Ay, Gav!” Tess shouted and held a hand to wave. Her hands were stained blue.

“Been a while, dude.” John did the same. His hands were stained too. 

“Yeah. Been busy with work. Lotsa fuckin android cases with legal shit n’ all.” Gavin huffed. As he got closer, he saw the state of the android a lot better. It was held on its tip-toes by his hands, which had both been impaled by rebar that stuck out from the ceiling. Thirium dripped from its hands. One of its legs bent the wrong direction and it was missing a shoe. The side of its head had a gash--one often seen in androids that have been tortured. It’s where their communication unit is connected.

In the past, androids automatically called to report a damaged android if they registered damage. The cops would follow and charge for damage. Now, they’d be charged for assault.

“That sucks.” Tess huffed and leaned against the wall.

“Yeah,” Gavin came closer, “Gotta deal with some stupid piece of plastic that calls itself a detective too. Real piece of shit, that one. Thinks he owns the place and everyth--”

Gavin’s blood runs cold as he stops in front of the android, finally seeing its face. 

It was Connor. ~~Blood~~ Thirium dripped from his mouth and the plastic on one of his cheeks was busted out of shape. Gavin felt his jaw tighten.

John pushes himself from where he was sitting, “This one’s pretty compliant. Almost like they were before this deviancy thing. Stopped protesting after the ‘car ride’.” He stopped short of the android, looking it in the face. Connor was unresponsive.

Gavin didn’t respond.

Why was he here? Connor, of all androids. A shiver ran down Gavin’s spine. Why did he care all of the sudden? He’s just another android anyways.

John reached towards Connor’s chest.

Connor never fought back. Ever since the evidence room, he never laid a hand on Gavin. He would give the android shit every time he was in the break room--make snide comments or push him around. Yes, the ~~kid~~ android would talk back at times, but he never returned the violence. 

_”Why don’t you ever fight back, plastic?” Gavin once asked out of anger that his best attempts to rile the android up were met with a silence--albeit frustrated silence._

_Connor opened his mouth to respond, anger twisting in his features and Gavin thinks he’s done it. The android hesitates before turning his face away, the features slackening again, “I am replaceable. You are not.”_

He was snapped back into reality when a gasp came from the android. His head flung back and his eyes squinted shut in ~~pain~~ response. John held a glowing, cylindrical shape in his hand as Connor’s entire being shuttered. After a few moments, he shoved it back in and twisted with a click. Connor’s face went slack and his head lulled down.

He was met with three amused faces. Dave even let out a chuckle. 

Gavin didn’t respond.

Dave’s face dropped and his brow furrowed, “C’mon. Don’t tell me you’ve gone soft.”

Gavin’s face pinched together with slight anger, “I ain’t gone soft. I’d love to beat the shit out of this thing.” He hissed out--a half lie.

His gaze snapped to Connor as he stirred a little bit. His head pulled up shakily and those brown puppy-dog eyes landed on Gavin. They opened wide in horror as he saw his coworker. The LED that had been pulsing a dim red flashed a bright and dangerous red. Gavin opened his mouth to say something--though he didn’t know what--when the android’s features slackened and he turned his face down again. 

Gavin’s brow furrowed as he looked over the android’s expression. He’d seen the same expression on both convicts and victims. He felt another pang in his stomach as he recognized it.

Fear.

Connor was afraid of him.

“What happened to just beating the shit out of them and leaving?” Gavin asked, glancing between the three of them.

“They’re harder to get our hands on, now,” Tess shrugged, “Gotta make ‘em last.”

When Gavin didn’t respond, John took a step back from the android, holding a hand out, “Give it a try. Just pretend it’s that plastic detective guy or somethin’.” 

Gavin gulped, “Ah...no--uh--no thanks, man. I’m good.”

He just walked over to where the beer sat and grabbed himself a can. What was he going to do? Sure, he didn’t like Connor, but this? Watching him be tortured? Could he really do that? Gavin shook his head. 

“Suit yourself.” John shrugged.

Gavin popped the can open and took a sip. 

_He’s not going to get out of this alive_

He stopped mid sip. The androids Dave tortured always ended up busted beyond recognition. Connor wasn’t going to be different. That, of course, ensured that he wouldn’t be seen as an accomplice. But…

His thoughts were interrupted as a pained gasp--on the verge of being considered a yell-- echoed through the room. It was a sound Gavin had heard only once before. The sound of a dying cop that had gotten shot in the chest and had to be rushed to surgery immediately. It was a sound he was hoping he’d never have to hear again. It sounded...human. 

The sound was followed by laughter and Dave shoved the regulator back into the hole. Connor’s body convulsed slightly and blue blood spewed from his mouth, splattering all over the ground in front of him.

Deep gasps came from the android as fresh thirium trailed down the corner of his mouth. The android’s pleading eyes landed on Gavin, the eyelids struggling to stay open, “Please...” He rasped out, a mechanical edge tinging at the barely inaudible words, “...I need...help…” He whined. The end of his words were punctuated with more fresh thirium running down to his chin and dripping onto the floor.

This received another chuckle from Dave. Gavin felt cold. Everything felt numb. How was he just standing here and watching...how was he--

 

“Enough!” 

The words escaped his mouth before he even realized it. Dave’s hand--reaching for the regulator again--stopped mid-reach. The other’s faces were plastered with awe along with Dave before it turned into anger, “What?”

“You heard me.” Gavin huffed, “Leave him alone. It’s kinda getting old, don’t’cha think?”

“ _’him’_?” 

Gavin stilled. When did Connor become a ‘him’?

“You know what I meant, jackass.” Gavin spit. 

Dave turned away from Connor and strolled to stand right in front of Gavin. The guy smelled of beer and cigarettes. Everyone was taller than Gavin, but he could still look threatening. But, Dave knew Gavin. And Gavin didn’t scare him one bit.

“I knew you’d gone soft.”

“That’s not it,” Gavin snapped almost immediately, “You know the legalities with this shit, they’re basically human, now.”

Dave’s brow rose.

“You know what I mean.” He stated before the man could respond.

“Well then…” Dave didn’t move his gaze as he reached to his side. His hand found the metal baseball bat that rested against the ledge where the beer sat, “If that’s true, hit it.”

“What?” Gavin stared at the man in disbelief.

“Hit the android, Gavin.” Dave held it out in front of him for Gavin to take.

Gavin hesitated for a moment, staring at the broken and battered android in front of him. Why did he owe this guy anything? He made Gavin pissed every time he looked at him, so why would he not take the chance to bash his head in. Shit, he’s wanted to since he met him.

He hadn’t even realized he had the bat in hand when he walked up to the dangling android. The kid didn’t even bother looking up. 

He wanted to beat the shit out of this guy since he met him. Why did he hesitate now? His chest tightened with anger. Gavin reeled the bat back above his shoulder, preparing for a swing.

This piece of shit that would greet him every morning with a ‘Hello, Detective Reed. It’s a beautiful day out, isn’t it?’. The stupid piece of plastic that would offer to get him a cup of coffee every time he went to grab Hank one. His grip loosened. The asshole that would take a shove or two and just walk back to his desk without a word. The emotion faker that would draw the entire precincts attention with his laughter. 

“Just fuckin’ do it already.” Tess egged on.

Gavins grip tightened and he reeled back as far as he could. The tin can that tried to steal his job--

Connor looked up, their eyes meeting one last time before he saw any ounce of hope drain away from him. His eyes grew dull and his expression was grim. He clenched his jaw and grew still. He was waiting for the blow.

“Jesus Christ, just--” The bat swung and connected with Dave’s face. A sickening crack filled his ears as his “friend” fell to the ground with a thud. He held his cheek and spit out a small amount of blood.

Dave was stunned into silence, but John was quick to react, “What the fuck?!” He yelled and stomped over. Gavin reeled the bat back over his shoulder in defense and raised his voice, “Don’t you forget that I’m a cop. I could arrest all three of you right now and you’d be sent to prison--don’t mind the thousands of dollars of debt you’d be in for all the androids you’ve destroyed in the past.” He eyed the two that were still on their feet.

This caused both of them to stop and remain silent.

“Now, fuck off! Before I actually arrest you. Don’t you _ever_ contact me again.” He warned. Tess scampered over to Dave and helped him onto his feet.

“You’re gonna fucking regret this, you piece of shit.” Dave spat as they took him to the exit.

“I doubt it.” Gavin shouted after them.

He watched them leave and listened for the sound of their car starting. After the car pulled away, he dropped the bat and faced Connor head on. There were tears in the android’s eyes and they didn’t take long to roll down his fair-skinned face, “Oh, god…” was the only thing Gavin could pick up on as he felt relief wash over the both of them.

It took Gavin a moment to realize what he just did.

“Holy shit.” He said between his quick and shallow breaths. 

When Connor didn’t move to get out of the situation, Gavin composed himself and looked over the situation.

“Okay, okay...fuck…” Gavin looked up at the android’s hands which were still impaled on the rebar, “...shit. Okay. Listen, I’m gonna lift you up and pull. You’re gonna have to pull your hands off the rebar when I do that okay?” Gavin waited for Connor to nod before continuing, “Okay. On 3.”

“1”

“2”

“3”

Gavin jerked himself backwards and Connor yanked his hands forward with as much strength as he could muster. There was a sickening scraping sound for the fast second and then his hands were free. Connor’s landed on his only working leg and stumbled forward into Gavin.

Gavin caught the android’s weight and tried the hold him up.

“I’m sorry...I can’t seem to…” Connor tried and found himself falling on his knees with Gavin.

“Ugh--God damn it.” Gavin cussed.

“I’m sorry.” Connor uttered out.

“Can you stand?” Gavin asked, a tinge of hostility that he didn’t mean to include.

“I...I believe so.” His grip tightened on Gavin as they both stood together. Slowly, but surely, the two were on their feet stabilly. They slowly made their way towards the exit. The closer they got, the more he felt Connor relying on Gavin to stand.

They made it to the broken exit and carefully made it over the glass. Connor stepped onto the gravel outside the building and the car was in sight, “C’mon...let’s get you to--” Gavin started, but was cut off with a tug to the ground. Connor tumbled over and landed on the ground, a grunt escaping his vocal unit.

“Shit!” Gavin yelled.

He kneeled over the android and tried to lift him up.

Connor stared at the sky with the same fearful look in his eyes, “M-My thirium reserves are at 48%...I-I’m going to shut down.” The last words were shaking and grew more mechanical. Gavin felt his heart drop.

“Fuck, uh--fuck! How--shit--how long?” Gavin glanced back to the car.

“10 minutes.” Connor’s jaw tightened.

Gavin remained silent. He didn’t know what to do.

“I’m scared.” Connor whined, almost inaudibly.

As if Gavin couldn’t have snapped anymore that day, something inside him broke. He’s held dying people in his arms. Held fellow cops like this before. They all said the same thing as they bled out on his lap. “I’m scared.” It sounded so fucking human.

Gavin put an arm under Connor’s torso and then under his knees. He counted to three in his head before lifting up. It was a struggle, but he finally managed to get the android up and into his arms bridal style. Connor looked up at him with those doe eyes as they made their way to the car.

“Detective--”

“Shut it. I don’t want to hear it.” Gavin snapped. They arrived at the passenger’s side of the car and Gavin slowly let Connor down onto his foot so that he could open the door. He guided the android by his shoulders into the seat and slammed the door, cursing under his breath as he rounded the car to his side. 

The man frantically punched in some letters into the GPS by the steering wheel and started the car. Gavin glanced to Connor, who seemingly had a hard time keeping his eyes open, before slamming on the gas and booking it down the road. 

The first few minutes were completely silent. Gavin, speeding down the road, and Connor, trying to keep himself conscious for the ride.

“Why didn’t you do it?” Gavin hears. The words break the anger barrier he kept up for the last few minutes. 

“What?” 

“Why didn’t you…” Static filled the end of the sentence. Connor made a huffing noise before starting again. “Why didn’t you just hit me…?”

He felt cold again.

“What the fuck?!” He all but yelled, frantically glancing between Connor and the road, “Why the fuck would I hit you?!”

Connor lifted his head to look at Gavin before he slumped back against the glass window again, “I thought--I thought you...didn’t like me…” The words trailed off into static again.

Gavin was quiet.  
Yeah, he shoved the guy from time to time. He’d yell at him and call him names. Back at the evidence room, he tried the kill the guy, even. A sigh escaped Gavin’s lips. No wonder the kid thought he wanted to hit him.

“I might be an asshole, but I’m not gonna beat the shit out of you with a baseball bat.” Gavin said, defeatedly.

The car was silent for another few minutes. 

Any tension that was there dissipated after their last exchange. The android beside him seemed to go stiff for a second before loosening up again.

“Thank you...Detective Reed.” 

Gavin didn’t respond.

Another minute passed.

The red lights of the Android clinic were close, bouncing off the black asphalt and into the darkened sky. They were close. 

“Please tell Hank--tell him not to do anything rash.” Connor finally said as his body started to go limp.

“Connor?” Gavin asked.

He didn’t answer

“Connor!” Gavin yelled.

He slammed on the gas and skidded into the Android Emergency Center. The car practically slammed into the building as it popped the curb of the parking lot. In record time, Gavin was out of the car and trying to pull Connor’s failing body out of the seat. The LED on the side of his head was quickly fading. The red he’d seen so often in their confrontations was so close to never appearing again. That made Gavin sick.

Android nurses rushed out of the front doors and into the sight before them. Gavin finally, with all his strength, pulled Connor out of the car, “Fucking help him!” He yelled at them in frustration. They wasted no time in hoisting Connor onto a stretcher and running him inside.

Gavin stood in silence for a few moments, feeling as water droplets started to fall from the sky and onto the world around him. The world was silent. Well, was silent. Until Gavin ran his fist straight into the metal of his car door and let out a frustrated yell. 

Why was he frustrated?

Why?

Because he just lost three people he thought were his friends? Because he’s grown soft and couldn’t even hit an android? Because as soon as Connor wakes up he’ll be identified as an assailant and be detained? 

Or because there was a chance Connor wouldn’t wake up at all?

Gavin stood still, heavy breaths sucking in between his lips. His thoughts flew by at a mile a minute. What was going to happen to him? To Connor? Why did he care?

Was it because of the android’s screams of distress? Because of how human he sounded? Because the android was afraid for himself and his partner? Fuck, Gavin. 

He shook his head. Fuck.

***

He found himself in the waiting room of the android hospital.

It was odd.

It wasn’t the clean whiteness of human hospitals. Polished floors and sanitized...everything. No. The walls were painted different colors all from different ends of the color spectrum. Their were paintings and crafts lining the walls and streamers in every doorway. The seats were comfortable and there was even a vending machine for human visitors.

It felt home-y.

He had been sitting there in silence for almost an hour when the front doors slammed open. Gavin jerked his head up to look and his eyes fell on Hank Anderson. He didn’t look too good. Actually, he looked close to how he did before he’d met Connor (ever since the android’s been around, he’s been forcing Hank into a healthier lifestyle). There was another person in tow behind him. Someone oddly familiar--wait. What the fuck? It was the deviant leader himself. Both wore an expression of fear and worry.

Gavin found himself standing up abruptly at the sight. He knew that Connor knew Markus, but why was he here? 

Hanks face twisted into fury as his eyes landed on Gavin. He started straight for him under the protests of Markus. Gavin knew what was coming. For some reason, he didn’t make a move to stop it. Maybe he deserved it.

“Gavin--you motherfucker!” Hank yelled as his fist connected with Gavin’s face. 

Fuck--it hurt. The old man was stronger than Gavin gave him credit for. Under the force, he barreled over to the side into another row of chairs, catching himself before he fell completely to the ground. He saw Hank step back and tense up as if he was waiting for Gavin to retaliate. 

Gavin just pushed himself up and stared at Hank. This seemed to piss him off more.

“The fuck did you do to my partner, shithead?” He yelled again. Markus grabbed at the furious man’s sleeve with a quiet, “Anderson”. Hank jerked his arm away and raised a pointed finger at Gavin, “I swear to god I will beat you to death if you--”

“Anderson!” Markus raised his voice, staring at the older man with determination in his eyes. Both men turned to look at him, mostly in surprise.

“Let him explain. I’m sure there’s more to the story.” He continued with a calmer tone. Gavin could see why the man won a revolution. The words were calming--even Hank relaxed at the sound of it.

There was silence.

Gavin took a moment to realize that was his queue to speak.

“I found him gettin’ beaten by some anti-android fuckers.” Gavin hissed, sounding hostile without meaning to, “He said he was shutting down so I brought him here.”

Both of them were stunned into silence.

Hank knew that Gavin hated Connor. He knew that the guy had beaten androids before and almost killed Connor in the evidence room. Markus, no doubt, heard stories about Gavin and his cruelties if he was in fact friends with Connor. God, even he wouldn’t believe himself if he wasn’t there. 

“You’re fucking welcome.” Gavin added, trying not to hurt his pride any more than it already had been damaged.

Hank looked like he was about to yell again when Markus shot him a look that said ‘Just don’t’. Hank understood the message and huffed out a sigh, “If I find out you’re lyin’--,” He started in a hushed tone, “--I think you’ll know what’ll happen.”

“Yeah, yeah,” Gavin waved the comment away, “Whatever.” He plopped back down in the chair he was previously waiting in. Hank glared at him with a questioning look.

“What? You think I don’t care if he’s alive or not?” Gavin hissed, “I’m not that fuckin’ heartless.”

This drew a smile from Markus and a head shake from Hank. Gavin bet they wondered if he was decent enough to actually care. Pfft. Of course he _didn’t_ care. That’s why he brought Connor here and had been waiting for the past hour to see if he was alive.

Hank looked like he was about to respond when a Traci model approached the group. The air stilled around them as they waited for the news. Her eyes landed on Markus and she hesitated a moment. Worry spread across the android leader’s face.

“He-he’s, uh…He’s awake.” 

***

The three of them entered the room with haste. 

Connor was laying on a hospital bed. There was a wire connecting to a screen which had different lines reading system statuses that only one of them understood. Markus recognized it to be a system monitor.

“Hello.” Connor greeted cheerily.

“Holy shit, Connor.” Hank rasped out and strode over towards the side of the bed. He placed a hand on Connor’s.

“They’re going to hold me until all my systems are functional,” Connor confirmed, placing his other hand on Hank’s to reassure. A frown formed across the android’s face, “You are experiencing an unhealthy amount of stress, Lieutenant. Careful, you might get even greyer.”

“Shut the fuck up.” Hank couldn’t help but smile.

The smile soon dropped when he noticed the kid staring at Detective Reed. Markus followed the look and then looked to Connor. Gavin felt dread.

Connor was going to sell him out.

He’d get his ass whooped by the best cop in the DPD and Markus himself and then be sent to jail. Fucking perfect.

“He saved me,” Connor broke the silence, “He found me with some anti-android protesters and saved my life.”

What?

Hank looked at the android in surprise, “Well shit.” He spoke below a whisper.

He guessed that wasn’t entirely a lie. They _were_ anti-android protesters (just not publicly protesting) and he _did_ find him, so...

Gavin noticed Markus staring Connor down. Connor returned the stare. The deviant leader wasn’t the deviant leader for nothing. He knew something was wrong.

“I owe him.” Connor reaffirmed and tore his glance away from Markus.

Gavin felt rigid. God, what did he get himself into. Now he was gonna be known as a fuckin’ softy by the DPD and have Dave on his back for the next few months, “Yeah, whatever. I’ll fuck off now.” 

Gavin was out the door and in the hall with no protest. He was gonna sleep long and hard after this.

“Detective,” He heard from behind him. He turned to face Markus. The man wore a soft expression and his posture was much more loose than it was before, “Thank you.”

Gavin was somewhat stunned.

“Yeah...yeah--whatever.” He turned away for a moment. Something compelled him to face back. Something ached inside of him. Something familiar, “Hey--uh--he asked me to make sure Hank didn’t do anything...dumb if he didn’t make it...so...shit--uh--take care of those assholes.”

Before Markus could respond and damage his ego any more than it already was, he turned away and stalked off to his car. He could feel the look Markus was giving him on the back of his head the whole way out the door.

Christ it was late. Another exhausting night. Another shitty day.

Fuckin androids.

**Author's Note:**

> Another one shot with my boys  
> I love a good asshole Gavin, but you also gotta love redemption Gavin.


End file.
